circus_babys_pizza_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Purchasable Attractions, Utilities, and Props
Here is a comprehensive list of all attractions, utilities, and props 'that can be '''purchased '''from the catalogs in ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. List of all purchasable attractions, appliances, and utilities Dumpster Diver Weekly '''Balloon Barrel The balloon barrel is the first purchasable attraction in the game, from the catalog Dumpster Diver Weekly. It is simply a barrel with blue, yellow and pink balloons sticking out of it, and a piece of notebook paper reading "Take One" attached to it. It costs $30. Its minigame simply requires you to press space and take a balloon from the barrel. Discount Ball Pit The discount ball pit is an attraction purchasable from the catalog Dumpster Diver Weekly. ''It is simply a cardboard box filled with red, yellow, green, blue, and purple rubber balls. Its minigame requires you to press space when a rapidly moving arrow is over the box. '''Paper Cups and Plates' The paper cups and plates are the first utilities purchasable in the game, from the catalog Dumpster Diver Weekly. ''They are simply paper cups, plates and napkins for the benches. They cost $5. '''Colorful Cups and Plates' The colorful cups and plates are utilities purchasable from Dumpster Diver Weekly. ''They are simply plastic cups that are red, yellow, green, blue and purple, as well as plastic plates of the same color, and red napkins. They cost $20. '''Single Stage' The single stage is the first appliance purchasable in the game, from the catalog Dumpster Diver Weekly. ''It is simply a wooden stage that can support one light animatronic. It costs $25. '''Double Stage' The double stage is an appliance purchasable from the catalog Dumpster Diver Weekly. ''It is simply an extended version of the single stage. However, this one has a star banner around the border and can support two light animatronics. It costs $75. '''Sanitation Station' The sanitation station is an appliance purchasable from the catalog Dumpster Diver Weekly. ''It is a shelf with cleaning supplies, such as toilet paper, paper towel, and a first aid kit. It also has a box of tissues and several cleaning products. It also has a blue bucket with a crudely-drawn smiley face on it with a mop in it. '''Discount Cooling Unit' The discount cooling unit is an appliance purchasable from the catalog Dumpster Diver Weekly. ''It is simply a floor fan with some red ribbon in the grating. It costs $25. '''Duck Pond' The duck pond is an attraction purchasable from the catalog Dumpster Diver Weekly. ''It is simply a green kiddie pool with polka-dots that has yellow rubber ducks floating in it. A card in front of it reads "PICK-A-DUCK!" It costs $45. Its minigame requires you to pick a duck from the pool and hope to get one with a high point value linked to it. Stan's Budget Tech '''Foil Party Set' The foil party set is a utility purchasable from the catalog Stan's Budget Tech. ''It is a set of foil party supplies, which contains blue, red and pink striped foil party hats, pink and red striped napkins, blue and red foil plates, and red, green, blue and pink foil cups. '''Enhanced Speaker Set' The enhanced speaker set is an appliance purchasable from the catalog Stan's Budget Tech. ''It is two speakers with three legs and red wire coiling around them. They cost $125. '''Deluxe Speaker Set' The deluxe speaker set is an appliance purchasable from the catalog Stan's Budget Tech. ''It is two large speakers with several audio amplifiers. They cost $250. '''Fruity Maze Arcade' Fruity Maze is an attraction purchasable from the catalog Stan's Budget Tech. ''It is simply an arcade game where you have to collect fruits and power-ups in a winding labyrinth (however, there is a more sinister side to it). It costs $150. Its minigame consists of you playing as a little girl with curly, blonde hair, a pink dress, a bow, and blue eyes with a cheery smile collecting fruit. Her reflection is seen when the time is extended. If you collect all the fruits, however, things start to get sinister. The second time you play it, the music will be off-pitch, and the oranges will be replaced by yellow dogs with dismembered legs, presumably the girl's dog. Time ten-second ticking is also replaced by the sound of a car alarm going off. The girl is visually upset. If you collect everything this time, you can play the minigame a third time, where things will get much more dark. By now, the dog is missing its torso entirely, and only its head and tail remain. The cherries are replaced by pink flowers, and the grapes are replaced by a white box. You cannot collect speed powerups, as all of them are glitching out. The music is even more off key, and the girl leaves a trail of blood behind her. Her reflection is now crying; however, behind her the Spring Bonnie mascot from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ''can be seen, with someone, presumably William Afton, inside of it. The various yellow rabbits that would pop up around the maze are now beheaded. If you run out of time, or if you beat the minigame, the GUI of the minigame will disappear, leaving only Spring Bonnie and the sobbing girl. A voice says "He's not really dead", likely referring to the dog. Another voice says, "He is over here". The first voice then says "Follow me..." The minigame then comes to an abrupt halt. '''Midnight Motorist Arcade' Midnight Motorist is an attraction purchasable from the catalog Stan's Budget Tech. ''It is simply an arcade game where you have to complete four laps around a highway at nighttime (however, the character you play as seems to be experiencing issues of his own). It costs $170. Its minigame consists of you playing as a yellow man in a purple car driving down a busy turnpike. However, there is a turnoff point in lap 4. From here, you can drive down a winding dirt road leading into a forest. There is another turnoff on this road, which leads to a place called "JR's". Here you can talk to a green man in the front of the restaurant. He will then tell you that you're not allowed to be there and you have to leave. If you continue, you will show up at a small secluded, house in a clearing. You can get out of your car and walk into the house. In the living room is an old man watching television. If you talk to him, he'll say "Leave him alone. He had a rough day today". If you continue into the next room, the yellow man you're playing as will say "I told you not to close your door," to the person inside the room. If you try to walk back out, the yellow man will say to himself "This is my house. He can't ignore me like that." After this, you must return to the door, where the yellow man will bark "OPEN THE DOOR!" When this doesn't work, the yellow man tells himself "I'll find a way in from outside." If you go around to the back of the house, you'll see a set of footprints leading from the broken bedroom window off into the bushes - as well as a pair of animatronic footprints. If you examine them, the yellow man will say "Ran off to that place again. He'll be sorry when he gets back." The minigame then comes to a close. '''Gumball Swivelhands' Gumball swivelhands is an attraction purchasable from the catalog Stan's Budget Tech. ''It is a gumball machine with cartoon eyes and a cartoon mouth, a propeller hat, and swiveling arms. It costs $125. '''Neon Stage Lights' The neon stage lights are an appliance purchasable from the catalog Stan's Budget Tech. ''They are simply green, blue and pink stage lights. They costs $18. '''Sturdy Stage' The sturdy stage is an appliance purchasable from the catalog Stan's Budget Tech. ''It is simply a stage made of shiny artificial wood, There are two small speakers in the back corner, as well as steps up to it and purple curtains around the brim. It can support 1 mid-size animatronic. It costs $110. '''Sturdy Stage - Extended' The extended sturdy stage is an appliance purchasable from the catalog Stan's Budget Tech. ''It is simply an extended version of the sturdy stage. There are some differences, however. The purple curtains are now red, and there is an archway of stars behind it. It can support 2 mid-size animatronics. It costs $200. '''Novelty Traffic Light' The novelty traffic light is a prop purchasable from the catalog Stan's Budget Tech. ''It is simply a artificial yellow stoplight with all of its lights turned on. It costs $80. '''Candy Cadet' Candy Cadet is an attraction purchasable from the catalog Stan's Budget Tech. ''He is a candy dispenser designed to look like a robot with neon, color-changing lights and antennas made of gumballs and candy pieces. He costs $3. His minigame simply requires you to press space and get a piece of candy from him. However, if you use all ten play tokens on him, he'll tell you one of three stories. '''Orphans' The story of the orphans is one of the three stories Candy Cadet can tell. It tells of a kind man who brought toys and gladness to five orphans. He lived alone, and feared that a thief would break into the house of one of the orphans. To prevent this, he adopted them, and promised to never leave them. One day, the man went out to buy groceries, and he came back to find the thief had broken into his house and killed all five orphans. He could only afford one coffin, so he stitched their bodies together, put them in the coffin, and buried it. The following night, there was a knock at the door. The story then abruptly ends. Keys The story of the keys is second of the three stories Candy Cadet can tell. It tells of a young woman sealed in a small room with a furnace. She was allowed one of five keys, and each of these keys went to a door with a child in it, so they could both be freed. In an attempt to free all five of the children, she smelted all the keys together into one, hoping that it would be able to unlock every door. Obviously, it didn't work like that, and by doing this she effectively trapped herself and all five children. The story then ends. Kittens The story of the kittens is last of the tree stories Candy Cadet can tell. It tells of a boy with a pet snake whose hunger would never be satisfied. One day, the boy found a box of five kittens in his yard, He took them inside to his room, knowing that the snake would want to eat one of the kittens. He didn't want to choose a kitten to feed the snake himself, so he left the snake to decide. That night, he left the door to the snake's cage open, and it slithered out and ate one of the kittens. This continued for five nights until all of the kittens were gone. The boy then felt bad, and cut open the snake and glued the individual parts of the kittens into one kitten. The story then ends. Smiles and Servos, Inc. Star Curtain Stage The star curtain stage is an appliance purchasable from the catalog Smiles and Servos, Inc. ''It is simply a semi-cylindrical stage with a star curtain, speakers on the sides, spotlights, and five stools around it. It can support 1 heavy animatronic. It costs $500. '''Deluxe Concert Stage' The deluxe concert stage is an appliance purchasable from the catalog Smiles and Servos, Inc. ''It is a long, rectangular stage with a red curtain, neon spotlights from above and below, speakers on the side, and 14 stools in front of it. It can support 4 heavy animatronics. It costs $810. '''Ballpit Tower' The ballpit tower is an attraction purchasable from the catalog ''Smiles and Servos, Inc. ''It is a ball pit with a